


In Her Nightmare

by repossessme



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repossessme/pseuds/repossessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Many of the events of the film have not occurred. Nathan has cameras set up all over Shilo's room, and Graverobber has taken advantage of that fact to torment him. Nathan has been put into a situation where he has two choices - and Repo Man takes hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Nightmare

Another night, another repossession. Bloody, violent and routine. When I returned home, I found the note that had been stuffed into the keyhole.  
  
_Check the tape._  
  
So the game continues, I thought to myself. I gritted my teeth and went straight to my room, without so much as stopping in my lab to change, only removing my helmet for comfort and sight reasons. I popped the newest tape out and replaced it with a blank one, slipped the recording into the other VCR and rewound the tape. There he was again, the Graverobber, approaching my Shi's bed.  
  
_What are you going to do to me?_  
Nothing your daddy didn't tell me to.  
  
I groaned, feeling myself growing hard from just that simple exchange. I slipped my hand under the vinyls of my uniform, jerking slowly as I watched the show unfold. I savored every moment - the way he undressed her, tied her up and spread her, and the way she simply went along with it. All because she was okay with anything that was done to her as long as _I_ had called for it. I licked my lips, seeing my Shi doing what her daddy wanted made me feel just as powerful as wielding a scalpel. The troubling thought that it was Graverobber taking her in my stead was in the back of my mind, but I couldn't stop watching. The excitement that I had come to feel over the the way our game was advancing had overruled the jealousy that I harbored; I was always waiting for his next appearance in my tapes.  
  
_Alright, Mr. Wallace, now I want a turn to sit back and watch. Will Daddy be her white knight or her worst demon?_  
  
I'd reached the end of the tape and after being taunted by Graverobber, I could see how perfectly he had arranged her for me to find. Bound, gagged, splayed open with every effort made to torment me. My pulse quickened. For years now, I had only _just_ avoided taking out my desires on her in the flesh – the tapes provided an outlet for my perversions, I was able to watch her as much as I wanted without her knowing the monster that lurked within her father. There were times when I had touched her, yes, but she had always been asleep or drugged – as if that made it any better, I smirked to myself. Somehow, still being dressed as a Repo Man made me feel less guilty about it all. I think that's why I only watched the tapes after coming home from work. I'm much less 'Nathan' when the demon takes hold.  
  
After a bit of consideration, I made up my mind about what to do with this new problem. I only had to decide how to go about it. Entering through her bedroom door was ruled out quickly, she might be in the dark about my profession but I knew she'd be able to put two and two together if I was so careless. I chose to follow the Graverobber's example, and went in through the window. I felt like my entrance had been far more stylish, however, as I had not simply scaled up the trellis like some common home invader. I sent my hookshot up onto the roof and deftly climbed the cable, kicking the window open and swinging inside in one fluid sequence. I'd like to see him follow _that_ one up.  
  
There was my Shilo, the same frightened look on her face since the moment she was first gagged. She seemed surprised when she realized it wasn't her _friend_ returning, but rather a different visitor altogether. I gloried in the fear that played out over her face, she saw me now as those loan defaulters did – a figure of horror, the modern day bogeyman made corporeal. Only I wasn't there to slice her open, but subject her to something else entirely.  
  
She began to writhe about wildly, pointlessly fighting at the ropes that held her in place. I advanced to her bed, able to hear her strangled gurgles against the ball-gag more clearly now. There were moments when it was hard to resist comforting her, but I couldn't compromise my disguise and secret occupation. It was always a strange sensation to slip back into the fatherly state of mind when I was dressed this way, with all of the mental baggage and preparation that went along with the outfit.  
  
I climbed onto her bed and her struggling became more urgent, her cries more strained. With her freshly fucked cunt just inches away, I watched her face as I slipped two gloved fingers into her slit. Even with the gloves on, I could feel how wet she had gotten for the Graverobber. My fingers slid into her so easily that I probed her experimentally with a third. Her eyes screwed up in her face and she continued to gurgle, though the vocalizations were somewhat different. I couldn't tell if she was even more terrified now or simply reacting to my touch. Perhaps a combination of both.  
  
I hadn't gotten off to the tape, so after a bit of play, I was more than ready for her. I unzipped my pants and slid them halfway down my thighs, stroking my cock as a bit of pre-cum beaded at the tip. How long had I fantasized about this moment? Too many years, though to be honest I had never imagined it quite like this. In my fantasies, I _made love_ to Shilo. Now I was simply going to fuck her. All those years of pent up lust finally mingled with the more sadistic side of me as I straddled her tiny hips and forced myself roughly inside. Shilo shrieked behind the gag. Her pussy was so slick and warm, tight yet accommodating, and I groaned, my mask thankfully muffling the sound as I rutted atop my daughter. I captured one pert breast in my hand, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger while my thrusts became more needful. I shuddered as I drew closer to orgasm, Shilo's eyes were shut tight and her entire body was a tangle of tensed muscles. I had sense enough to pull out before I went over the edge, coming instead over the pale flesh of her stomach, spasming as I defiled her - marked her - with my semen. Damn, that had been glorious. I had actually worked myself up into such a furor that I was finding it hard to catch my breath.  
  
While I was hunched over, zipping my pants back up and panting, I became aware of her eyes on me. It felt strange for her to look at me after I had fucked her. But I reminded myself it wasn't me she was seeing, but a demon. I got up off of her, walked to the middle of the room and threw my arms wide with triumph for the camera. I stepped to the side to commit the visceral image of my handiwork to film. When I was satisfied, I pumped her full of Z from the gun I keep holstered while I work. You never know when it'll come in handy. I wiped the fluid from her belly and made my exit, secure in the knowledge that my visit would be only a sliver of a memory in her mind, a vague nightmare image without details.  
  
Outside her window, I pulled a pen and scrap of paper from my pocket and scribbled hastily. I affixed the note to the trellis, out of view if she happened to look out her window.  
  
_More than you bargained for?_ Below that, I jotted down the time-stamps that marked the beginning and end of my assault on Shilo. If that fucker was going to keep going through my tapes while I was out, might as well give him a look at the demon in action.  
  
I rappelled down the cable and retrieved my hook-shot, entered my home and headed for the shower. Once cleansed and changed, I left my monstrous persona behind in the lab. I still had one task ahead of me, and now that I had fulfilled my base urges under the guise of Repo Man, I could free Shilo from her bonds. As her father. Without any of those dangerous thoughts getting in the way.  
  
The keys jingled in the lock and I pushed her door open. As expected, Shilo was unconscious. Averting my eyes out of some regained sense of decency, I unstrapped her from the bed and removed her gag. I put the instruments away and returned to her room. Only after I had dressed her languid form did she stir. I froze in place. She looked up at me with some confusion, then alarm registered in her eyes.  
  
"Daddy, there was a man," she said, her speech thick with the drug.  
  
"A man?" I willed myself to move. I sat on the edge of her bed and prepared her _medicine_.  
  
"Yes! Well, two," she said after a moment of thought, obviously trying to work something out in her head. I handed her the glass and she frowned at it, her eyebrows knitting together. "But one was a Repo Man."  
  
I forced myself to laugh. "Nonsense! You've never had a surgery. Take your medication."  
  
"I swear dad, I saw him," she told me desperately. "Them."  
  
I cupped her cheek in my hand, the very same hand that I had violated her with only an hour or so earlier. "Shilo, you're having nightmares again. Drink."  
  
She looked like she wanted to protest, but I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and gave her a stern look. She sighed, exasperated, and drank the mixture.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Shilo," I adjusted the wig on her head. "It was just a bad dream."  
  
She rolled her eyes but laid back down, curling up into her comforter. Pleased, I locked the door behind me when I left.  
  
My lips quirked into a smile as I walked the corridor back to my room. I had two new tapes to label.


End file.
